With Any Luck
by losttwisisters
Summary: Every year Edward and Bella hope to meet the love of their lives, but every year love eludes them. With any luck, this will be the year that they find each other and discover that love was always right in front of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- EPOV

Every year I hope to meet the love of my life, but each year I never find her.

But maybe with any luck this will be the year that I find her.

My sister, Alice claims this is finally the year.

Sometimes I wonder if love just runs away from me.

I have gone on many dates, but they were not the one.

I want to find the one who is it for me.

The one that will have that spark of something. I want to find my princess, the one who will own my heart within a few minutes of talking to her.

Does such a woman exist?

I am in the process of moving back to Forks from Seattle.

I just got done with my residency at Seattle Children's Hospital, and I'm going to be working at my father's practice as the pediatrician.

It's my dream to be a pediatrician. I love kids and I want to help them when they are sick.

So for my parent's annual charity fundraiser that they host, I'm going in with an open heart and mind.

"Edward, make sure you wear the suit I left for you," Alice yells from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I have to look my best," I call back to her as I walk into my old bedroom.

Somethings will never change.

It's nice to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - BPOV

Another day here at the bakery that I own, Bella's Confections.

I took over the business from my grandparents. God rest their souls.

They put it in their will that when I graduate I get the business.

So here I am, a business owner at twenty-two and proud owner of my own town house.

Alice and her mom Esme actually did all the decorating for me.

I'm not very good at that. Cakes and pastries, yes. Home furnishing, no.

So in turn for their decorating, I made all the goodies for their annual fundraiser.

How many sweet confections did I make today? Too numerous to count that's for sure.

I know I had to make the last of the sweet treats for the Cullen order at 6 am this morning. So that they are ready for delivery by noon.

I really don't want to go to this party, but being Alice's best friend I don't see a way out of it.

This year she claims that I will meet the love of my life.

Yeah, I have been waiting forever, but each time I think that I've met the one. He turns out to be a frog.

I don't exactly want a prince, but someone nice and romantic would be great.

Does such a man exist? Maybe with any luck he does.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - EPOV

I unpack my stuff before going to take a shower.

I know that I need to find my own place to live, I can't live with my parents forever.

This is just temporary.

Maybe I'll check out those new town houses, those look really nice.

I'm sure my mom would love to go with me.

Once my clothes are put away, I get my stuff ready for my shower.

My sister already has my suit laid out on the bed.

Knowing Alice she'll be knocking on the door soon.

I know she's up to something.

I wonder how many women she'll send my way.

She always tries to fix me up with women, but never the one I'd truly like to be with.

I wonder if her picture is still in my desk drawer.

I walk over to the desk and open it.

Digging through the papers, I reach in and pull it out.

It's a little faded from the dust, but you can see her.

The brown of her eyes shining as she looked at the camera. Her smile shy, but alluring.

If only she was smiling for me that way.

Damn, every time I think about her my cock twitches.

I wonder if she'll be here. I think mom said something about her making all the desserts for the party.

Definitely time for that shower now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - BPOV

I leave the bakery after the Cullen order is out the door.

I should have time to go home and relax before the party.

Alice sent over the dress I am supposed to wear.

It's not my usual style, but I do like it.

The dress is white with sequins, and it's a little above my knee.

It's fun and flirty. Not that I am looking for anyone there.

But I will do my best to put on a happy face and try to enjoy the party.

I curl up on my couch and flip through the channels,

and finally settling on a mindless talk show.

Of course every topic is about love; finding love, keeping the love alive and rekindling love.

Whoopee.

Love doesn't really exist, not lasting love anyway.

I know I sound cynical, but love runs from me.

My mom always tells me, "Bella, one day you will meet the man of your dreams and he will completely knock your socks off."

Yeah, still waiting for that to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - EPOV

I go downstairs after my shower and see that my mother and sister are running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

It is pretty funny to see.

"Edward, get over here and help us get stuff ready?" my mother yelled.

"What would you like me to do?" I ask, grinning to myself.

I love when they are frazzled.

"Set out the plates and napkins, the guests will be arriving soon."

I set out the the plates, and napkins.

It looks very elegant in here; with all the candlelight, and gold tones everywhere.

I could just picture Bella here with me, her brown eyes shining at me.

I shook my head at the thoughts.

Love doesn't work for me, I've never really been in love.

Unless you count my little crush on a certain brown haired girl.

I hear the door bell ring and I walk to the door.

As I open it I look into the brown eyes of the one and only Bella Swan.

She is standing in front of me, in a white sequined dress.

I look at her and smile, words escape me.

Fuck, I think my pants have gotten tighter, just from the sight of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - BPOV

I walk to the door, hoping that Alice answers.

I don't really want to be at this party, but a deal is a deal.

I look up as the door opens and a tall man with an odd shade of coppery hair stands before me.

Whoa, I don't believe in all that love at first sight crap, but damn he is hot.

He smiles at me, and I pass by him.

My arm brushes against his making my skin tingle.

That is weird.

I wonder if he felt it too.

He looks down at me and smiles as Alice comes running up to me.

"Bella, you made it," she exclaims as she envelops me in a hug.

"I told you I'd be here, and here I am."

"You are. Did you meet my brother, Edward?" she says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not officially. He just opened the door," I say nonchalantly.

"Okay, Edward this is Bella, my best friend. You might remember her from high school. Bella, this is my brother Edward."

"Hi," I say with a smile as I extend my hand to him.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to see you again," he says as he takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

I nod, but inwardly I'm ablaze.

Just a mere touch of his lips and I'm on fire.

This does not happen to me.

What the hell is up and I can feel the blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks.

I feel the need to get a drink.

I look over to Edward and Alice, then excuse myself.

Walking away I can feel his eyes on my ass.

Is it hot in here? or is it just me?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - EPOV

Hot damn, she looks way hotter now than the picture hidden in my desk.

I am speechless as I open the door and look at the beauty that is Bella.

When her arm touches mine, I feel a tingle run through me.

I think she can feel it too.

Her smile is beautiful, more so now than the picture I have.

Alice made her way over and gave Bella a hug.

When Alice asks her if she met me, I could see the mischief in her eyes.

She is definitely up to something.

She introduces us and I take Bella's hand and kiss the back of it.

She smells so good, and her skin is so soft.

I wish I could kiss her lips right now,

they are probably soft and taste heavenly.

I look back up and she is no longer there.

I see Alice and she just smiles.

Damn, I think she knows.

"How long have you known?" I ask.

"Awhile Edward, I saw the picture in your desk once. You two will be perfect together," she smiles as she walks away.

I look at her like she is crazy, there's no way she could have seen it.

She turns back to me, "Edward, she's at the bar."

I look up and see her standing with her back to me.

As if on autopilot, I feel my feet moving in that direction.

What will I say? If anything, words seem to fail me when I'm next to her.

I reach the bar, and stand next to her.

She looks over at me, and I offer her a smile.

She smiles back, but no words are spoken.

The silence is deafening.

I have to say something, so I lean in close to her ear and say "Hi."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - BPOV

His breath is warm against my cheek and his scent is so comforting.

He smells of soap, cologne and something that is just him.

I turn to face him, and his eyes are sparkling.

"Hi," I say back.

He looks at me and I can feel the blush starting.

I take a sip of my drink and try to hide behind the curtain of my hair.

He reaches his hand up and tucks the hair behind my ear.

"That's better," he says.

The air between us is crackling with some unknown energy.

I've never felt anything like it.

I can feel his eyes on me and I turn to see him.

"Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" he asks.

"No."

"Are you gay?"

"No, what kind of question is that?" I ask angrily.

"I'm just trying to figure out why someone as beautiful as you doesn't have a boyfriend," he says in defense of his question.

"Maybe I don't want one. Love is just an illusion. It really doesn't exist."

"Love does exist, it's just illusive."

I look at him, he is a gorgeous guy.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask eyeing him.

"No."

"Are you gay?" I ask with a smirk.

"Definitely not," he says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Because I've been waiting to find the right woman," he says lifting the glass to his lips, all the while his eyes are locked on mine.

His eyes are a deep shade of emerald and they are intense. I can see so much in them; desire, lust, and other emotions.

_Is it hot in here?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - EPOV

I can't believe that I'm sitting here talking to her.

All I can think of is reaching over and pulling her to me, and kissing her.

But I don't think she'd like that much.

I think that I am just staring at her and maybe its making her a little uncomfortable.

"So Edward, no date for the party?" she asks taking a drink.

"Nope," I say popping the "p".

She nods.

"How about you Bella?" I ask as I place my hand on her arm.

"Nope," she says eyeing me.

Damn, is it getting hot in here?

"Would you like to take a walk with me? It's not real cold out."

"Sure, that would be lovely," she says getting up.

I stand and place my hand at the small of her back as we walk.

I can feel the heat radiating through her dress.

I lead her out the back door.

On the way out, I grab a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

We walk slowly toward the gazebo and we sit down.

I open the bottle and quickly pour us each a glass.

Handing her the glass, I propose a toast.

"To you Bella, the most dazzling woman at this party. Thank you for being here with me."

We took a sip and she giggled.

"What?" I ask.

"You, you're silly. I am not the most dazzling woman here. You must not have been looking at the other women here."

"No, I did look and you by far out shine them all," I say as I place my hand on her cheek. "You just don't see yourself the way I've always seen you."

"What?" she says looking into my eyes.

"I have a confession to make, I've had a crush on you for many, many years. I have been to afraid to say anything."

"Since when?" she asks looking into my eyes.

"Since Alice brought you home that one weekend when you were in high school," I confess as I ghost my fingers over her cheek.

She leans in to my hand but says nothing.

Did I fuck things up? I hope not.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - BPOV

I don't know what to say or think as his hand is on my cheek.

I lean into the warmth that I feel.

"Bella," he says leaning towards me. "Say something?"

His lips are close to mine. If I just lean in a little we will be kissing.

"I... don't know what to say," I say as I close the gap between us.

These feelings are intense and I've never felt anything like it.

He looks me in the eye as if he's asking for permission.

I nod slightly then his lips are on mine.

Our lips move slowly against each other.

I part my lips as he slips his tongue in.

Our tongues move together as I snake my hand into his hair.

I hear him moan into my mouth.

What a sexy sound that is.

I pull away to catch my breath, and neither one of us moves.

We lean our foreheads against each other, just looking into each others eyes.

"Bella," he says quietly.

I nod and shift my body closer.

"May I kiss you again?"

"Yes," I whisper against his lips.

He leans in and captures my lips in his, and it feels like heaven.

I couldn't help the moan that escapes me.

He pulls me closer to him, so close that I am nearly in his lap.

I feel his hands on my back, slowly moving down towards my ass.

Gently he slides his hands underneath me and lifts me onto his lap.

I move slightly so that my legs are on either side of him.

He moans loudly as I come in contact with his very hard cock.

"Bella," he groans as I rock against him.

He is kissing my neck and damn it feels so good.

"Edward," I murmur as his hand ghosts up my side and cups one of my breasts.

Mmm... feels so good.

He squeezes gently as I rock against him.

"Bella, I'm having a hard time controlling myself. Please don't move. I don't … " he pants.

"Edward," I say as I arch into him.

I pull his face back to mine and I kiss him with such passion and desire.

I pull the back of his hair as I hear him moan again.

We break apart and just look into each others eyes.

Silently asking the questions that are on our minds.

We sit there catching our breath, both wanting more but not sure how far we want to go.

_Wow... that was just wow_.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - EPOV

I have my hands on her hips to keep her from moving.

I don't think I can control myself much more, if she continues to move in my lap.

It feels so fucking good.

I never thought I'd get the chance to be in this position with her.

I want more, so much more.

But I'm not sure how much she wants.

I have had dreams of us being like this, but reality surpasses the dream.

"Bella," I say looking into her eyes," do you trust me?"

"Yes," she breathes out.

I stand up with her and lower her feet to the ground.

I walk us back toward the house and we go up the back stairs.

We walk slowly, both of us lost in thought.

I know once we are in my room, my little bit of self control would be gone.

But I will not take advantage of her.

I want her to be sure about anything we do.

I want this with her, and with any luck she wants this with me too.

Standing out side of my room, I turn to her.

"Bella, if you don't want this tell me and we can go back downstairs?" I ask her as I look into her eyes.

She looks into my eyes and smiles.

"Edward, I want this," she says as she leans up placing her lips on mine.

Her kiss is sweet and gentle.

I couldn't contain the moan that escapes from my lips.

She pulls at my hair trying to get closer to me.

I fumble with the door and finally get it open as I walk us backwards toward my bed.

_I hope that she wants this as much as I do._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - BPOV

I can't believe that I'm in Edward's bedroom and we are kissing.

I pull at his hair trying to get closer to him.

He is walking us back towards his bed, as the back of my knees hit the bed.

I pull him down on top of me.

Mmm... he feels so good.

I moan as his lips continue their assault on mine.

His tongue feels heavenly as it slides against mine.

I pull at the back of his jacket and he sits up slightly and pulls it off.

Untucking his shirt from his pants too.

I slowly slide my hand up under his shirt and feel along his back.

I feel his muscles constrict under my touch.

His breath hitches as my hands explore the skin of his back.

"Bella," he moans as he captures my lips in his again.

I snake my hand around and start unbuttoning his shirt.

I don't know where this burst of confidence is coming from, but I'm not going to stop it.

I want this, I want him.

I feel his hands on my waist, sliding down toward the hem of my dress.

His hands feel soft and gentle on my thighs as he pushes the dress up passed my barely there underwear.

I look up at him as he looks at me.

A smile on his lips as his hands push the dress upwards towards my breasts.

"Edward," I whimper as his lips brush against my abdomen.

I sit up as his hands ghost over my breasts.

I pull the dress over my head and toss it onto the floor.

I lay back and look up at him as his eyes take in my nearly naked body.

"Bella, you are so fucking beautiful," he says as his hand covers my breast.

Gently squeezing as he pulls the bra down.

His fingers close over my taut peak and I arch up into his touch.

"Mmm... fuck," I breathe out.

He smirks at me as he leans forward and takes my nipple in his mouth.

Slowly he swirls his tongue over it and then softly bites down on the tip.

_Holy fucking shit..._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - EPOV

Looking down at the beauty that is Bella causes my cock to harden.

She is beautiful, I always thought so.

I want her so much but I don't want to push her too far.

I lean over and capture her lips in mine again.

Her tongue slides against mine as she pulls the back of my hair.

I can't control the moan that escapes me.

I think my moans spur her on as she moves her hands down to my chest and she rakes her nails over my nipples.

They have never really been a big turn on for me, until now.

As Bella's fingers pinch them, the sensation goes straight to my dick.

I push into her and this time she moans.

I feel down her side until I reach her underwear and I slowly pull them down her legs.

Leaving her naked before me.

I shrug my shirt off and then pull off my pants.

The only thing separating us is my boxers.

I feel her small hands moving down my chest to the waistband of my boxers.

Slowly she pushes her hand underneath them and slowly she wraps her hand around me.

Fuck... her hand feels awesome on my rock hard cock.

Never has any woman affected me in this way.

"Bella," I whimper as she continues to move her hand up and down.

She smiles at me as I push up into her hand.

Fuck, her hand feels so good.

I wonder what it would feel like to be buried inside her.

I could feel my cock getting harder in her hand.

I moved my hand down to her pussy and slowly ran my fingers over her swollen clit.

As my fingers touch her, she nearly comes undone in my hands.

"Bella, love I need to be inside you. Please," I nearly beg. My voice barely above a whisper.

She quickly moves her hand out of my boxers and then she pulls them down as far as she could.

I pull them the rest of the way off as I settle back between her legs.

She looks at me and smiles.

This is so much better than any of my dreams of her and trust me I've had many dreams of her over the years.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - BPOV

I have never been like this with anyone.

With Edward, it's like I don't have to be afraid.

I feel complete and that is something I've never felt.

Other men never took the time to touch me the way Edward is.

They just wanted to get themselves off and to hell with me.

But Edward is taking his time exploring and touching me.

I can't help but moan as his fingers touch me awakening something inside of me that I didn't even know existed.

I slowly slid my hand in his boxers and wrap them around him.

Fuck, he feels huge in my hand.

Mmm... so hard and soft at the same time, like velvet wrapped around steel..

He moans, and his thick cock twitches, as my hand slides up and down him.

Every nerve in my body jumps to attention when he whimpers my name.

I could feel his breathing hitch as I continue to stroke him.

When his fingers touch my clit, I nearly explode from the sensations now coarsing through my body..

"Bella, love I need to be inside you. Please," he barely whispers above me.

My cheeks heat up as he says that.

I feel so much in this moment, like a high that you never want to come down from.

I move my hand from his boxers and try to pull them down.

He reaches down and takes them the rest of the way off as he settles back between my legs.

I look up at him and smile.

I place my arms around him and beg him with my eyes to go forward.

The party going on downstairs is long forgotten as he pushes into me.

Fuck, he feels so good as he fills me like no one else ever has.

He stills for a moment to give me time to adjust to his size.

My body arches up into him as he starts to move.

His thrusts are slow and strong as his hips roll like the tide on a beach.

Ebbing and flowing as I feel my body beginning to reach to the peak of passion.

Our lips crash against each other, tongues moving in sync as our bodies are connected in every way.

He kisses his way down my jaw to my neck, where he places open mouth kisses there.

I arch up into as he sucks and nips at my neck.

"Mmm.. Edward," I moan as we move together.

His thrusts were frenzied and I could feel that coil starting to loosen inside me.

"Bella, fuck so close," he panted out.

He tightened his hold on me as his hips relentlessly pistoned into me.

Both of us moaning and moving with each other.

Our eyes never left each other as we spiraled towards our release.

My body arches into him as my pussy clenches around him.

"Oh, Edward," I pant out. My head spinning from the intensity of my orgasm.

Holding on to his shoulders as he pushes into me again, I feel his muscles tighten and then he stills above me.

His body gives one final shudder, and I feel his warmth coat my walls as he cums hard, deep inside of me. My name falls reverently from his lips.

After we came down from our respective highs, he slipped out of me.

I instantly felt the loss of him, but he gather me in his arms and gently kissed my lips.

"My Bella," he says as I try to cover my yawn. "Sleep love, I have you."

I curl into his side and lay my head on his chest, as I doze off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - EPOV

Watching Bella sleep in my arms is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen.

I can't believe that she is laying here naked in my arms; in my bed.

All of the fantasies of her, don't compare to the reality of her.

I'm ready to go to sleep, but I'm afraid that if I do that will disappear.

I know it's irrational.

But my mind is full of thoughts like that.

I feel her move against me.

Her hair is splayed across my chest and her hand is laying over my heart. It's almost like she knows she owns it now.

I hope when we wake up that she doesn't regret what we did.

I have never made love to anyone the way I did with her. In fact, now that I think about it, I'm not sure I have ever made love until tonight.

She is everything I've ever wanted.

She didn't know about the crush I had on her all those years ago, but she does now.

I had to tell her, I want us to be honest with each other.

I hope that we will be able to be together, with any luck she'll want to be with me.

I can barely keep my eyes open now. My last thought before I fall asleep is of Bella.

I wake up and Bella is laying with her ass pressed against my hard cock.

She moans in her sleep.

"Edward," she whimpers.

"Love," I say quietly looking over at her.

She opens her eyes and looks at me.

A shy smile forms on her face, as she clutches the blanket to her.

"Bella, good morning," I say kissing her lips.

She kisses me and puts her hands into my hair.

We both moan into the kiss and I feel her rock against me.

Fuck, she feels so good.

I take it that she has no regrets.

I wrap my arms around her as she straddles my legs.

Just the sight of her naked above me, has my cock hardening even more.

Slowly she wraps her hand around me, moving her fingers over the tip and downward.

I buck my hips upwards as I moan.

She smiles down at me as she touches me.

I love the feel of her hands on me.

"Bella," I say as she lifts up and aligns herself with my cock.

Slowly she lowers herself on me.

"Mmm...fuck Edward, you feel... so good," she says as I'm fully sheathed inside her warmth.

She rolls her hips as I push up into her.

Our moans mingle together as we move in sync.

I grasp her hips in my hands, helping to guide her up and down my cock.

Her moans spur me on.

Fuck, she looks hot moving above me.

"Bella...ugh, baby you are sexy as hell riding me, the way your tits bounce."

I capture one of her nipples in my mouth. I suck her tit like I was a baby being fed. She tastes so good, but I already knew that.

I feel the tightening in my balls as she rides me harder, swiveling her hips in a motion that is driving me crazy.

"Bella, love, I am getting so close baby, what you're … ahh... doing to me is making me fucking crazy...a..are you close baby?" My voice coming out raspy.

"Edward...ugh, I am so close ...please...mmm I love how deep you are in me. Cum with me," she pants out above me.

She screamed my named out as her pussy clenched around me and as she did, I came hard too.

I could feel long, thick spurts of my cum shooting into that hot, tight pussy.

I sat up, wrapping my arms around her as she leans her head against my chest.

Both of us trying to get our breathing under control.

She looks up at me and gives me a shy smile.

How can she be shy after what we did, amazes me.

"Bella," I say and she looks at me.

I capture her lips in mine and slide my tongue against hers.

We are still connected as we kiss.

Fuck, being wrapped in her warmth is too much for me to handle.

We break apart to breath again and I hold her to me.

I feel so much in this moment, more than I have ever felt for any woman.

At that moment, her stomach growls and we both laugh.

"I guess we should venture downstairs to find some breakfast," I say as we move off the bed.

"Edward," she says looking up at me, " what will I wear downstairs?"

"I think maybe I can find you something," I say with a smirk.

I hand her one of my t shirts, and rummage in my drawer for some sort of sweats.

Finally finding some of my mom's sweatpants in the closet, I hand them to her.

She eyes them, and I tell her they are my mom's.

She smiles and slips them on.

Fuck, my shirt looks good on her body.

She can wear any of my clothes anytime.

We walk hand in hand down to to the kitchen.

My mom already had breakfast cooked and waiting in the oven for everybody.

I made us a plate and put it before her.

"Thank you," she said looking up at me through her lashes.

I pour us some juice and sit next to her.

We start to eat as Bella picks up a piece of bacon and holds it out to me.

I take a bite of it and continue until I reach her fingers.

Slowly I chew the food and swallow it before taking her fingers in my mouth and slowly suck on them.

She moans and the sound goes straight to my cock.

"Holy fucking shit!" We hear from the doorway.

We turn to see Alice standing there with her wide eyed stare.

Fuck, so not ready for the little pixie.

"Alice, I need to tell you something," Bella starts to say.

"I already know, Bella and I fucking knew you two would be perfect together."

We all laughed.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face.

I never thought I'd find love, let alone with Bella. But luck had other plans, and for once my sister was right.

Love finds you when you least expect it.

And with any luck, we'd be together forever.


End file.
